It's Been Two Years
by MegggaanW
Summary: Nick is back from America and he has one person in mind who he wants to visit, but how will Sam take it when he turns up.


**So here is a one shot that has been swirling around in my head for quite some time now. Like I said, this little Rebecca is in this one! I know this may be a little confusing but I have used some of the material from my one shot I wrote a while ago when I wrote about Sam saying goodbye to Nick. This is just so some of the dialogue I was have used does actually make sense. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_2015_

It had been two years. Two long years, but he was finally back. Not to return to work, but to visit everyone whom he had left those few years ago to run away to Michigan. Nick Jordan was back, for a few weeks anyway. The first person and most important person whom he needed to visit, was not Zoe, or Charlie, but was in fact Sam. He recollected how he had promised that he would send her postcards or letters but he had not kept to his word and the overwhelming feeling of guilt swirled around in his stomach. He had sent her a letter a few times, but he suddenly stopped sending her them, and he had no idea why. He had settled down in Michigan rather well and he had been working with his old American friend Anton Meyer. He enjoyed living in America but he couldn't stay away from Holby for any longer.

As he walked down the pathway leading to the park, taking in the familiar scenery that he had missed. Michigan was such an industrial city, and he missed all of the countryside. As he carried on walking along walking along the pathway, he couldn't help but look over to the park where he watched a few families spending time with each other, but one family in particular caught his eye. A couple were playing in the park with a young girl, aged about two.

"Go on Rebecca go and get daddy!" Sam was knelt down holding onto her daughter's hands and she stifled a laugh when Rebecca toddled over and literally leapt into Tom's awaiting arms. Tom stood up and cuddled Rebecca closely to him and kissed her on the head and ruffled her blonde curls. He then lifted her into the air and spun her around. Rebecca's infectious giggles captured their senses and in the distance Nick smirked as he neared them.

As Tom stopped spinning around he spotted Nick walking around behind them and gestured to Sam to look behind her. Sam turned around in an instant, but nothing could have prepared her for who she was about to face. Her eyes widened and she was sure she had felt her mouth gape open slightly. Her mind instantly cast back to the last time she had seen Nick. It had been two years ago since they had seen each other, face to face.

* * *

_2013_

**"Why? Why do you have to go?" She asked suddenly. "We need you here.."**

**"You're all doing just fine without me...this is something I have to do Sam. I can't stay here. All I think about when I see this place is Yvonne. I can't keep pretending everything is alright when deep down it isn't." He said firmly, before he gave a look of sympathy towards her as he noticed her blue eyes beginning to well up. "Please don't. You're going to set me off." He spoke looking to the floor as he could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. "Now look what you've done..." He said jokingly and this forced Sam to pull a small smirk.**

**"Nick. I..I'm going to miss you." Sam said honestly before she looked down to the graveled floor in embarrassment. However, in the next few moments, she felt Nick's index finger being placed underneath her chin in order for him to lift her head up so she could look him in the eyes.**

**"You're a bloody good doctor Sam. Make me proud won't you? Show them all how it's done." He spoke, his voice full of emotion and he instantly found himself wiping the stray tear that found its way down Sam's soft cheek.**

**"Thank you Nick. Thank you." She said before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his back. She settled into his arms and buried her face into his shirt. Nick let out a big sigh as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.**

**Upon hearing his soft words Sam lifted her head and nodded in response. She finally allowed herself to let go and step back. After composing herself she watched him get into his car. He rolled down the window and he smiled warmly at her. This brave and strong young woman in front of him was going to make him a proud clinical lead. He could feel it in his bones. As Sam stuttered her next sentence through the simple fact she was trying her hardest not to cry she finally managed to say one last thing. "I better get a postcard." Nick chuckled lightly before he winked. He then started the ignition. "You can count on it, Dr Nicholls." He spoke for one last time before he drove off. Sam watched as the black sports car turned the corner. As she felt her warm salty tears fall down her rosy red cheeks she found herself staring into space.**

**"Goodbye, Mr Jordan.." She muttered quietly as she watched him drive off.**

* * *

_2015_

And she had received some letters and a postcard, but after six months or so, but all of that had stopped. And she had no idea why. This had left her confused and hurt quite frankly. She thought Nick was a man who stuck to his word, obviously not.

"Well well. Sam Nicholls. Look at you." Nick spoke gently but was slightly worried and nervous when Sam failed to answer him. Her body was shaking and she was raging inside. How dare he stand there and act like nothing had happened. Sensing there was tension in the air Tom took little Rebecca over to see the ducks by the pond at the other end of the park. As Sam watched them go she turned back around to face Nick. She shook her head slightly.

"It's been two years Nick. I understand you had to move away. But you stopped contacting me, us. Why?" The sound of hurt in her voice was evident and this made Nick's conscious fill up with guilt as he tried to explain himself.

"Sam I'm sorry. I just...I just don't know why I stopped. I just thought it would be too heartbreaking for you to keep in contact when I know how close we were two years ago. I'm sorry...I really am."

"So why have you come to see me when you thought it would be too heartbreaking for me?" Her comment cut through him. It cut him deep. He thought that by coming to visit her they could get a bit of closure. "I was so hurt by you not contacting me anymore, but I had to get through it, for Tom and for Rebecca."

"I always did tell you you were a natural with children didn't I?" Nick smiled slightly and was met by Sam returning the smile and before Nick knew it, she was walking towards him and she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest, but after a few minutes she lifted her head slightly.

"I'm still mad at you.." She whispered into his ear and she felt his face move into what could only be a smirk.

"You've done so well for yourself Sam."

Sam could feel tears prickling in the back of her blue orbs and she felt as though that if she looked Nick in the eye she would physically burst into tears. She stepped back slightly and looked over and in the distance she could see Tom knelt down next to Rebecca, holding her gently, watching the ducks. "Come on. I want you to meet her." She tugged at his arm and he followed swiftly behind. They reached Tom and Rebecca within a minute or so and after Tom had greeted Nick and asked him how he was doing, he handed Rebecca into Nick's arms.

"Hello there." Nick chuckled as Rebecca became more familiar with being in somebody else's arms. He chuckled slightly as Rebecca cuddled up close to him. "You're a very lucky girl to have such a great mummy and daddy. You look so much like you're mummy. Yes. You do.." He cooed before he looked up to the couple, who were arm in arm marveling at the happiness they were feeling. It had been two long years, and they had a lot to talk about, but they would get through it. They always did.


End file.
